


Strip Chess

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy convinced the Doctor to play strip chess and is determined to have his underwear, even if she has to resort to cheating in order to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Chess

Strip Chess

“The rules are very simple,” Missy said as she set down the chess board. The Doctor watched her intrigued, “The basic rules still apply.”  
“Then what are the new rules?” He loved playing chess and he was good at it, but so was Missy. It made for an interesting match, yet he was cautious about those new rules of hers.  
“Well, if you lose a pawn you have to take your shoe or sock off,” she said, not looking at him as she started setting up the chess pieces.  
The Doctor frowned. This seemed like an odd extra rule, but nothing he wasn't prepared to do.  
“Fine. Anything else?” he asked.  
“Lose a bishop or knight, lose your coat or shirt,” she said innocently.  
“What if you lose your rooks?” the Doctor asked carefully.  
Missy turned around to look him directly into the eye. “Pants.”  
“We're not playing your kind of chess,” he answered abruptly. He didn't even have to use his imagination to know what the loss of queen or king would mean.   
“What?” she asked with a broad grin, “Afraid you're going to have to see me naked? Never going to happen. I might lose a shoe in a worst case scenario.”  
The Doctor snorted. “As if.”  
“Prove it,” Missy challenged him and sat down in front of the board.   
“Fine, start untying your laces,” the Doctor said and took the place across the tablet. He moved the pawn in front of the king.  
“Such a boring move, love,” Missy teased and it only resulted in a grunt coming from the Doctor.

They played for a few minutes until Missy lost her first pawn. The Doctor looked very pleased with himself when she had to take her shoe of, shortly followed by the second, but then she had beaten one of his as well and the smile slowly faded from his lips.   
“You should watch your pieces more closely,” the Doctor said, beating her first knight.  
Slowly Missy freed herself of her coat and let it fall unto the floor. “Who says I wasn't getting hot and wanted to get rid of it? Also, you haven't been paying attention either. There goes your bishop.”

The match resumed and the Doctor had the slight feeling she was aiming for his rooks which he was determined to protect at all costs. In the meantime Missy had already lost her blouse and was sitting on front of him, dressed only in skirt and corset, which didn't exactly aid to his concentration.   
“Maybe you should stop staring at my breasts, darling,” she hummed teasingly as she took his rook, “Pants, please.”  
“No.”  
Missy cocked her head and frowned. “It's the rules, honey. Nothing you can do about it. Now, take off those pants.”  
“Never.”  
“Do you want me to come over and take them off myself?”  
The Doctor groaned. “Fine!” he spat and took his trousers off, trying to cover his underpants with his remaining shirt, yet he couldn't prevent Missy from noticing his underwear.  
“What is that on your underpants, darling?” she asked and bent forward, “Are those owls?”  
The Doctor only mumbled in reply.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”  
“Yes, they are. Not let's get on with the game,” he said angrily when Missy wouldn't stop snickering.   
It was the perfect opportunity for him to beat her own rook as she had left it unprotected in order to relieve him of his pants. She abided without protest, revealing rather pretty lace knickers.   
The next move was pretty daft in the Doctor's eyes as it left her queen rather unprotected when he had in his own stupidity endangered his king. He could take her queen now or make a move to protect his king, but not both. Then again, if she hadn't noticed it was vulnerable by now, she probably never would. The Doctor moved to take the queen.  
“Aw, shame,” Missy pouted, “I'm afraid you're going to have to help me out of the corset.”  
“That . . . that's not part of the rules,” he stammered nervously.   
“Yes, but I can't reach the lacing on my own and I have to take it off somehow,” she hummed in her sweetest singsang voice.  
The Doctor growled and walked over to her, still attempting to cover his underwear and started untying her corset. He couldn't prevent his own body from reacting to the touch of her skin beneath his fingers and the fabulous view he had from where he stood directly above her. He also never noticed that while he was helping Missy, she was helping herself on the chess board and rearranged the pieces. He only hoped he would be able to sit down quickly enough before Missy noticed the obvious bulge in his underwear and he sighed in the relief when he was back in a sitting position. Only now the Doctor was staring directly at Missy's bare breasts and that was really no help at all with his problem.  
“Checkmate, darling,” Missy announced suddenly.  
“Wait, what?” his eyes wandered from her chest to the board and realized in horror that she was right. “But. . . Missy, I'm pretty sure that's now how the pieces were arranged three minutes ago.”  
“Huh, really?” she asked innocently, staring down at the board, “No, I'm pretty sure that's exactly how they were arranged. You're just trying to get out of taking off your underwear, cheater!”  
“You accuse me of cheating?” he asked in a raised voice.  
She only nodded.  
“That's outrageous!”  
“Take them off,” she demanded.  
“Absolutely not. Not when you cheated!”  
“Take. Them. Off.”  
The Doctor crossed his hands in front of his chest.  
“If you're afraid I'm going to notice your erection, it's too late for that, hun. Now take them off,” Missy said sternly.  
Reluctantly the Doctor stood up and clumsily stripped out of his underwear, catching Missy's excited gaze.  
“Just so you know: we'll never play that game again,” he said with determination and started collecting his clothes from the floor before heading out of the control room, leaving Missy alone with her satisfaction.


End file.
